How I Became Pack Leader
by Lexy The Neko
Summary: A ralts killed by her own siblings is given a new life but not the way she seemed it to be. Now she has become pack leader, how will she handle the position of pack leader?
Hey guys im back, well my old phone died and wont come back on so i had to get a new one to start a new story. Sadly i lost all my chapters and i plan on getting them back soon. Life sucks sometimes but it cant be help, its life. Anyways onto the story! Also sorry for a late update on the other stories they will have the chapters put up soon.

* * *

I died, that's right a puny weakling of a ralts had died, I was the runt of the liter, The weakest in my family. One day, i was walking down the dirt path back home when my two eldest siblings were walking towards me and wanted to fight me.I told them i didn't want to fight because i was already in a battle with a trainer and his umbreon. Out of nowhere my sister hit me with an iron head attack. "Then you should of been captured or dead!" She yelled. My eyes widen, my sister wanted me dead... i couldn't believe it. I had to get back up and make it back home as quick as possible. I dodged both my brother and sister and ran as fast as i could home.

Reaching home, i ran through the door and got picked up by my dad, a gallade. I had a big bruise on the side of my face as i started to cry, my brother and sister close behind and started yelling at me. I whimpered and covered my ears to block them out but it was futile. They yelled at me saying i tried to start a fight. My parents knowing that was a lie, silenced them both with a hard smack to the cheek, i cringed hearing the echo of the slap throughout our home. My mother, a gardevoir told them to never lie on their own sibling. My mother looked at me and sighs feeling the fear resonating off me. "You can sleep with us tonight dear", she said.

I looked at her smiling with tears in my eyes. Later that night i had got up yawning and i headed to the top of the roof of my house to stare at the stars. It is what humans called star gazing, i had sighed thinking about what happened between me and my big siblings. I closed my eyes and curled up into a ball to fell asleep on the roof, but i couldnt, everything happened so fast that night i had lost my life the only faces i seen was my sister and brother pushing me off the roof.

I fell to the ground head first and screamed as loud as possible before my head made contact with the ground cracking my skull and snapping my neck. I was losing causiousness quickly as i gasped for air, but it was no use as blood started to fill my lungs making it harder to breath. My parents ran out and saw me in my critical state. My mother quickly tried to heal me with heal pulse as my father got my siblings down off the roof. With little strength left i lifted up my hand to my mother. She stopped and started to cry holding my hand. "D-dont worry m-mother... p-please take c-care of big brother a-and big sister..." after i said that, i had left the world, watching my mother crying her eyes out.

I had tears in my eyes as i watched on, then turned away not bearing to see my mother crying. When i opened my eyes i looked around wondering where i was and walked around. When i reached a door i knew exactly where i was. "Im in the hall of origins!" I yelled suprised, that was when i met her. The door i was standing in front of had opened and i backed away."That is correct my dear child." said the pokemon goddess herself arceus. I bowed in respect and said "lady arceus! Its a pleasure to meet you!, Though... my death was abit too soon." I said sadly. She walked up to me as i stared up at her, she then leaned her head down to me and i got on. strong"I will give you a new start on life little one." She told me. "Really? Why?" I asked clearly confused.

"Just as you said, you met an unneeded ending that wasnt supposed to happen so soon." she said with a smile on her face. strong"So my dear child i will give you another chance in life so i will give it back to you. Not in your normal evolution though my child." my eyes widen, "really?!" I squealed smiling and dancing on top of the goddess's head. When i realized what i was doing, i stopped dancing and blushed. "S-sorry lady arceus i got too excited..." i said blushing and sat down. She giggled at me and smiled. strong"Worry not my child it doesn't hurt me i find your dances rather interesting/strong." I blushed more after she said that, we walked into the council room as i looked around, and seen a few legendaries in the room. I tried to hide myself from view but it was too late because mew has seen me.

She hit me with such force i was sent flying. Mew caught me and gave me a death hug squealing. "So cute! A ralts!" She giggled flying around with me in her arms. I giggled and laughed as we flew through the air with arceus smiling at us."Okay lady mew! Please put me down!" I squealed laughing. She smiled and lowered me down to the floor, i bowed to her. "Thank you for the flight lady mew." I said. She smiled and kissed me on my cheek and i blushed. "It was good to keep an innocent soul like you happy/em!" She said excitedly. After she had left i walked next to arceus with a blush and a smile on my face. "So lady arceus what are you gonna do?" I asked curious about the goddess pokemon. "Well by sending you back to earth, you will come right back so i will fix your body as quickly as possible, so you will have to stay here for tonight." She said. I smiled, "i'm coming back home mom... just til tomorrow please..." I thought with tears in my eyes. I bowed to arceus again, "thank you lady arceus, but where will i sleep?" i asked. "you can sleep in my room since i be in here most of the time." she said. I nodded and headed towards lady arceus room, where i stayed til morning.

* * *

this is lexy signing out so everybody... STAY FRESH!


End file.
